Pictures of You
by KittyPryde93
Summary: So I love One Tree Hill and I love Glee so I decided to based a Glee Story off of one of my favourite One Tree Hill episodes Pictures of You


**Authors note – So I'm a massive OTH fan until Brooke and Lucas didn't get together and I stopped watching it but this episode is literally one of my faves and I decided to put a glee twist in it because that's just how I roll. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this and I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this or the characters except in my dreams.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this it would still be on the air. Noah and Rachel would've happened after Nationals in Season 2. Oh and the dudes would constantly be shirtless, Matt would be back because I love me some Dijon and they would have a country episode because who doesn't love country music. But I don't own glee. Fuck!**

Mr. Schuester was early for Glee for once because he had a really good plan for the club to get to know each other.

"Okay for this week I have decided to put you into pairs with an Original Member and a New Member to get to know each other. The pairs are as follows Artie and Quinn, Finn and Brittany, Kurt and Santana, Mercedes and Matt, Rachel and Puck and Tina and Mike. I'm giving you a list of things to learn about. You can go wherever you want on the school premises. When you get back I expect you to tell me what you have learned about your partner." Mr. Schuster explained to them.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So where do you want to go?" Quinn Fabray asked Artie Abrams as they left the choir room.

"Come on I'll show you the AV Room," Artie said heading towards the AV Room.

"So what's the first question?" Quinn asked.

"Share something personal with your partner," Artie said reading off the sheet of paper that they were given.

"When I was about four or five my mom cheated on my dad and she became pregnant with the other guys baby and she had a miscarriage and lost the baby," Quinn said trying not to cry. "I could've had a younger brother or sister."

"I'm sorry Quinn," Artie said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Artie. So what's yours?" Quinn asked.

"Before my car accident I really wanted to be a dancer but I couldn't because I lost the use of my legs so I decided to learn music instead. "Artie told her.

"You're a pretty good musician actually," Quinn said

"Thank you," Artie said

 **LINE BREAK**

"So why the bleachers?" Rachel Berry asked her and Noah Puckerman were sitting on the bleachers.

"It's one of my favorite places to come and think. So what's the first question?" Noah Puckerman replied

"Share something personal with your partner." Rachel said reading off the first question of the paper they were given.

"I've got a half brother I've never met. Nana Connie says that he's younger than me but older than Sarah which means that the sperm donor cheated on my mom." Noah told explained.

"Noah, how long have you known this?" Rachel asked surprised as promised what he was saying.

"I only found out this summer. I'm really scared to meet him." Noah told her

"If you want I can come with you. I haven't sent Nana Connie in forever." Rachel told her.

"Thanks, Rachel. So what's yours." Noah said

"Everyone knows I want to be on Broadway but I really want a family. I mean I've got my mom, dads, and my half siblings but I really want to settle down and have a family." Rachel said

"You'll make a great mom," Noah told her.

"Thanks, Noah." Rachel said putting her head on his shoulder.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So why the rooftop." Tina Cohen-Chang asked as her and Mike Chang were on the rooftop looking over the school.

"I like it. It's peaceful. Why are you scared of heights?" Mike said

"Nope, so should we start this," Tina said.

"Yep, what's the first question. " Mike said

"Share something personal with your partner," Tina said reading off the piece of paper they were given.

"I want to be an architect if I don't make it as a dancer," Mike said. "What about you?"

"I'm actually adopted. I found out when I was 10. It was a closed adoption so I'll never know who my biological parents are and I'm actually okay with that." Tina said.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So why the weight room?" Brittany Pierce asked Finn Hudson as they were in the weight room.

"I like coming here to think," Finn said. "So the first question is to share something personal with your partner."

"I love reading. People think I'm dumb but I love reading." Brittany said. "What about you?"

"I really miss my dad and I wish that I could've known him," Finn said with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sure he would be a good dad as well," Brittany said

"Thanks, Brittany," Finn said

 **LINE BREAK**

"Seriously of all the places the girl's bathroom. " Santana Lopez said as her and Kurt Hummel were in the girl's bathroom.

"What it's nicer than the boys. Trust me. So the first question is to tell something personal to your partner." Kurt said reading off the piece of paper they were given.

"When I was younger my parents kicked my brother out because he came out as gay and I haven't seen him since," Santana said.

"Shit I didn't know that. I mean I knew you had a brother but I didn't know that happened." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I have no idea what he's doing or where he is or anything like that. " Santana said. "What's yours?"

"I changed my middle name to Elizabeth after my mom died. That way she's always with me." Kurt said.

"I like that. " Santana said.

"Thank you," Kurt replied.

LINE BREAK

"So why the auditorium?" Mercedes asked as her and Matt Rutherford entered the auditorium.

"I don't know. It just seemed like the best place. " Matt said shrugging his shoulders. "So what's the first question. "

"Share something personal with your partner," Mercedes said reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"I wanted to be a dancer when I was younger because of Michael Jackson. " Matt said. "What about you?"

"Even though my sister is in college she's the closest person in my life," Mercedes said.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So the second question is to do a celebrity or character impression." Noah Puckerman said reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

What's the time?

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It says, Time for danger

It says I wanna commit a crime

Wanna be the cause of a fight

I wanna put on a tight skirt

And flirt with a stranger

I've had a knack from way back

At breaking the rules once I learn the games

Get up! Life's too quick, I know someplace sick

Where this chick dance in the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too

If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play? Let's run away

We won't be back before it's New Year's Day

Take me out tonight, meow

When I get a wink from the doorman

Do you know how lucky you'll be?

That you're on line with the feline

Of Avenue B

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl, be my night owl?

Well take my hand we're gonna howl

Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels too damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

Where all the scars

From the nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You're sweet, wanna hit the street?

Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?

Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight

Don't forsake me, out tonight

I'll let you make me out tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight

"Damn girl. That was awesome." Noah said.

"Thanks, Noah," Rachel replied blushing slightly. "So what's yours?"

"Get back here and love me," Noah said in his best Stewie Griffin voice.

"What was that?" Rachel asked trying not to laugh.

"Stewie from Family Guy," Noah said as if it was completely obvious.

"I've never seen it." Rachel said.

"That's it I'm coming over tonight and we are watching it," Noah said

"That's okay. My dads won't be home anyway." Rachel replied.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So the next question is to do a celebrity or character impression," Mike said reading off the piece of paper they were given. "I can do Aladdin's voice."

"I can do Jasmine," Tina said

Mike: I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?1

Mike: I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

Mike: A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming1

Tina: A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Mike: (Now I'm in a whole new world with you)

Tina: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feelings

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky1

Tina: A whole new world

Mike: (Don't you dare close your eyes)

Tina: A hundred thousand things to see

Mike: (Hold your breath, it gets better)

Tina: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back

To where I used to be

Mike: A whole new world

Tina: Every turn a surprise

Mike: With new horizons to pursue

Tina: Every moment red letter

Both: I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

Mike: A whole new world

Tina: A whole new world

Mike: That's where we'll be

Tina: That's where we'll be

Mike: A thrilling chase

Tina: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me

LINE BREAK

"So the second question is to do a celebrity or character impression," Brittany said reading off the paper they were given.

"I woke up this morning and decided to swallow the sun," Finn said in his best James Earl Jones voice.

"That was awesome. Who was it?" Brittany said.

"James Earl Jones. So what's yours?" Finn asked.

"I can do an awesome Ke$ha impression," Brittany said.

Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy (hey what's up girl)

Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (let's go)

Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack

'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes toes

Trying on all our clothes clothes

Boys blowin' up our phones phones

Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's

Pullin' up to the parties

Tryna get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS]

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys tryna touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us - (down)-man

[CHORUS]

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

[BRIDGE]

DJ, You build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yeah, you got me

You build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

[CHORUS]

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Whoa-oh oh oh

Whoa-oh oh oh

LINE BREAK

"So the second question is to do a celebrity or character impression," Santana said reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

Verse]

If I were a boy

Even just for a day

I'd roll outta bed in the morning

And throw on what I wanted and go

Drink beer with the guys

And chase after girls

I'd kick it with who I wanted

And I'd never get confronted for it.

'Cause they'd stick up for me.

[Chorus]

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man.

I'd listen to her

'Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted

'Cause he's taken you for granted

And everything you had got destroyed

[Verse]

If I were a boy

I would turn off my phone

Tell everyone it's broken

So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone

I'd put myself first

And make the rules as I go

'Cause I know that she'd be faithful

Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

[Chorus]

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man.

I'd listen to her

'Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)

'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)

And everything you had got destroyed

[Bridge]

It's a little too late for you to come back

Say it's just a mistake

Think I'd forgive you like that

If you thought I would wait for you

You thought wrong

[Chorus 2]

But you're just a boy

You don't understand

Yeah, you don't understand, oh

How it feels to love a girl someday

You wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her

You don't care how it hurts

Until you lose the one you wanted

'Cause you've taken her for granted

And everything you had got destroyed

But you're just a boy

"That was actually awesome," Santana said.

"It's the bathroom. It has the best acoustics. So what's yours." Kurt replied

"Latin women are very comfortable with their bodies and their sexuality. We aren't afraid to show off a little bit more." Santana said in her best Sophia Vergara impression.

"Sophia Vergara is awesome," Kurt said.

"I know right," Santana said.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So the next question is to do a celebrity or character impression," Matt said reading off the sheet of paper that they were given.

Nothing is so good it lasts eternally

Perfect situations must go wrong

But this has never yet prevented me

From wanting far too much for far too long

Looking back, I could have done it differently

Won a few more moments, who can tell?

But it took time to understand the man

Now at least I know, I know him well

Wasn't it good, Wasn't it fine

Isn't it madness he can't be mine

But in the end, he needs a little more than before

Security, he needs his fantasy and freedom

I know him so well

No one in your life is with you constantly

No one is completely on your side

And though I move my world to be with him

Still, the gap between us is too wide

Looking back, I could have played it differently

Learned about the man before I fell

But I was ever so much younger than

Wasn't it good (oh so good), Wasn't it fine (so fine)

Isn't it madness he can't be mine

Didn't I know how it would go

If I knew from the start

Why am I falling apart

Wasn't it fine

Isn't it madness he can't be mine

But in the end, he needs a little more than before

Security, he needs his fantasy and freedom

I know him so well

It took some to understand him

Hoo ooh I know him so well

"That was awesome," Matt said.

"Thank you. Your turn. " Mercedes said.

Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence

My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then

Spin me around 'til I fell asleep

Then up the stairs, he would carry me

And I knew for sure I was loved

If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him

I'd play a song that would never, ever end

How I'd love, love, love

To dance with my father again

When I and my mother would disagree

To get my way, I would run from her to him

He'd make me laugh just to comfort me

Then finally make me do just what my mama said

Later that night when I was asleep

He left a dollar under my sheet

Never dreamed that he would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him

I'd play a song that would never, ever end

'Cause I'd love, love, love

To dance with my father again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door

And I'd hear how my mother cried for him

I pray for her even more than me

I pray for her even more than me

I know I'm praying for much too much

But could you send back the only man she loved

I know you don't do it usually

But dear Lord she's dying

To dance with my father again

Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream

 **LINE BREAK**

"So the second question is to do a celebrity or character impression," Quinn said reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"I can do a really good Michael. Heehee." Artie said. "What's yours"

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello."

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just says "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes,

Escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you, but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"I liked that." Artie said.

"Thank you." Quinn replied.

"Share something you're scared of or something that worries you." Tina said reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"I'm scared of what my parents might think of me becoming a dancer rather than being a doctor or an engineer or something. "Mike said. "What about you?"

"I'm scared of growing up and doing something with my life." Tina said.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Share something you're scared of or something that worries you." Finn said reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"I'm worried about Lord Tubbington. He's in therapy." Brittany said with a sad smile on her face. "What about you?"

"I'm worried I'm not going to be a good dad to Drizzle. I mean I've never had a dad so how am I going to be a good dad." Finn said

"You're going to be a good dad Finn," Brittany said.

"Thanks, Brittany," Finn replied.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So the next question is to share something you're scared of or something that worries you," Kurt said reading off the sheet of paper that they were given.

"I'm scared of falling in love," Santana said. "What about you?"

"I'm scared about getting my dreams," Kurt said.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So the next question is to share something you're scared of or something that worries you," Mercedes said reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"I'm scared of spiders," Matt said as Mercedes laughed. "Don't laugh it's hard for me to talk about. What about you?"

"I'm scared of making it as a singer," Mercedes said sadly.

"You're fucking awesome okay. You're gonna make it." Matt said.

"Thanks, Matt," Mercedes said.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Share something you're scared of or something that worries you," Artie said reading off the sheet of paper they were given. "This could get deep."

"I'm scared I'm not going going to be a good mom for my baby. I mean I know that I don't want to keep it but a part of me will always be worried about how they're doing." Quinn said sadly. "What about you?"

"I'm worried I'm not going to be who I want to be in life," Artie said. "Told you this would get deep."

 **LINE BREAK**

"Share something you're scared of or something that worries you." Rachel said reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"I'm scared that I'm going to end up like my father," Noah said sadly.

"You're nothing like your father Noah," Rachel told him. "Everyone since he left I can see how much you've helped your mom and Becca."

"You still call me Noah," Noah said quietly.

"That's your name isn't it, you know that I wouldn't call you Puck." Rachel said. "You'll always be Noah to me."

"I know. So what's yours?" Noah asked.

"I'm scared that I won't make it on Broadway." Rachel said.

"Shit Rach, you're going to make it. You're amazing at what you do." Noah said.

"Thanks, Noah. " Rachel said.

 **LINE BREAK**

"What do you want to be in 10 years?" Brittany asked reading off the sheet of paper they were given."

"Married with kids. What about you?" Finn said.

"Travelling, I've always wanted to see the world," Brittany replied.

LINE BREAK

"What do you want to be in 10 years?" Santana asked reading off she sheet of paper they were given.

"Either on Broadway or something in fashion. Definitely out of this town there for sure." Kurt said. "What about you?"

"Doing something I love," Santana replied

 **LINE BREAK**

"Where do you want to be in 10 years?" Matt asked reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"Probably touring the world," Mercedes said. "What about you?"

"Either performing as a dancer or working as an architect," Matt replied.

LINE BREAK

"What do you want to be in 10 years?" Quinn asked reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"I want to be a director. Maybe settled down." Artie said. "What about you?"

"Married with kids and have a job that I love," Quinn replied

LINE BREAK

"What do you want to be in 10 years?" Noah asked reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"Broadway, maybe married with a family." Rachel said. "What about you?"

"Hopefully not in jail but is like to be married," Noah said.

 **LINE BREAK**

"What do you see yourself in 10 years?" Mike said reading off the sheet of paper they were given.

"Either writing as a journalist or an author or traveling the world," Tina said. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure maybe teaching dance or working as a dancer," Mike said.

"Tell your partner a secret," Kurt said reading the last question on the paper they were given.

"This doesn't leave the room okay," Santana said. "Because you're going to be the first person I'm telling."

"I swear I won't tell anyone," Kurt said

"I'm scared to come out to my parents. I mean they kicked my brother out who knows what they're going to do to me." Santana said sadly.

"Wait you're gay? But I thought you were dating Puck." Kurt said.

"Puck and I are friends. Sure we make out and stuff but I like making out with my friends." Santana said shrugging her shoulders. "But you cannot tell anyone okay."

"I promise I won't. Us gays stick together." Kurt replied.

"Thanks. So what's yours?" Santana asked.

"When I was a kid I was obsessed with the ninja turtles so I taught myself how to use sai swords," Kurt said. "Should we head back."

"Yeah but seriously Kurt you can't tell anyone about what I told you not even your friends," Santana said.

"I promise I won't. " Kurt said as they headed back to the choir room.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Tell your partner a secret," Mercedes said reading the last question on the sheet of paper they were given.

"In middle school, I had a huge crush on you," Matt said slightly embarrassed.

"Really? I had a crush on you as well." Mercedes said. "I didn't think you noticed me."

"Oh trust me boo I did," Matt said winking at her. "What's yours?"

"When I was younger I really wanted to be a fashion designer," Mercedes said.

"Should we head back?" Matt asked

"Yeah," Mercedes said as the two of them headed back to the choir room.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Tell your partner a secret," Artie said reading the last question on the sheet of paper they were given.

"I'm a huge sci-fi nerd. My dad took me to conventions as a kid and I just fell in love with it." Quinn said.

"Seriously? That's awesome." Artie said.

"Yeah. What's yours?" Quinn asked

"In middle school, I had a huge crush on you," Artie said slyly.

"Really but just was fat and I hated myself," Quinn said.

"You were beautiful. You still are. Now come on, hitch a ride on my lap and let's go back." Artie said.

"You're a dork," Quinn said as she sat on his lap and they headed back to the choir room.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Tell your partner a secret." Rachel said reading the last question on the sheet of paper they were given.

"I'm the father of Quinn's baby," Noah said quietly.

"Shit Noah. Does Finn know?" Rachel asked.

"No, and you can't tell anyone okay. Not even my mom knows." Noah said.

"I promise I won't Noah." Rachel said putting her head on his shoulder.

"So what's yours?" Noah asked.

"Okay, so when I was younger daddy told me to try new things so he put me in a karate class and I've got a black belt in it." Rachel said

"Do you know how hot there is," Noah said.

"Shut up. Come on let's go back." Rachel said as they headed towards the choir room.

LINE BREAK

"Tell your partner a secret," Tina said reading the last question on the sheet of paper they were given.

"In middle school, I had a crush on you but I thought you were with Artie so I didn't do anything about it," Mike said with a shy smile on his face.

"Artie and I are just friends," Tina said.

"So what's yours?" Mike asked.

"I do tap once a week and I'm actually pretty good," Tina said.

"Show me some moves girl," Mike said.

"Okay fine," Tina said tapping out a sequence.

"That was awesome. Should we head back." Mike said.

"Yep," Tina replied as they headed back to the choir room.

LINE BREAK

"Tell your partner a secret," Finn said reading the last question on the sheet of paper they were given.

"When I was 10 my sister killed herself and I miss her every single day," Brittany said sadly. "What's yours?"

"I swear my dad's dog tags everything so he's always with me," Finn said sadly.

"Should we head back?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah let's do that." Finn sad as they headed back to the choir room.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Right I'm glad you all are back." Mr. Schuester said as everyone took their usual seats in the choir room. "Mercedes, Matt you're up first. Tell us what you learned about each other.

"I learned that Matt is a really good dancer," Mercedes said.

"Mercedes wanted to be a fashion designer as a kid," Matt said.

"Thanks for that you two." Mr. Schuester said as Matt and Mercedes took their seats. "Artie, Quinn."

"Artie is really good to talk to," Quinn said.

"Quinn is a closet nerd and I think that's awesome," Artie said.

"Thanks for that you two." Mr. Schuester said as Artie wheeled back to his position and Quinn took her seat. "Rachel, Puck."

"Noah really cares about his family." Rachel said looking around the room especially at Quinn.

"Rachel is actually a good listener," Noah said.

"Thank you for that you two." Mr. Schuester said as they took their seats. "Tina, Mike."

"Mike is actually really funny," Tina said.

"Tina is a really good tap dancer," Mike said.

"Thanks for that you two." Mr. Schuester said as they took their seats. "Finn, Brittany."

"Brittany really wants to travel," Finn said.

"Finn really misses his dad," Brittany said.

"Thanks for that you two." Mr. Schuester said as they took their seats. "Last but not least Kurt and Santana."

"Kurt really misses his mom," Santana said.

"Santana is really interesting to talk to," Kurt said.

"Thanks for that you two. I'm glad you guys got to know more about each other. I think that's it for today." Mr. Schuester said just as the bell rang.

 **END SCENE**


End file.
